


the joinery in sight

by TheFictionFairy



Series: In Sight (Fic Rec Friday Fanfic Fanart) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, fanart of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionFairy/pseuds/TheFictionFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by arbitrarily's fic the joinery</p>
            </blockquote>





	the joinery in sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the joinery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243250) by [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/pseuds/arbitrarily). 



> A fantastically in-character and deeply emotional examination of an alternate, unwalked path that fate could have taken.

_"by what right does the wolf judge the lion – ned stark takes the iron throne, and with it, a lannister for a wife."_


End file.
